<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Picnic by Flamie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032316">Spring Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie'>Flamie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Puppy Line being sweet, Fluff, Hybrid AU, I did mentioned its fluff right?, JRon, M/M, Mini Drabble, Puppy Line, Spring picnic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy line having a picnic date during spring</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the cutesy Puppy line artwork by cgbgbox nim!! Check it out guys!! Its so cute!!</p><p>https://twitter.com/cgbgbox/status/1278624453669183488?s=19</p><p>So it turns out there's this breed called a Maltese Poodle? Which is very cute?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aron stood under the blooming cherry blossom trees, enjoying the falling petals caressing his face when he heard the excited holler calling out his name. He turned and grinned to see Jonghyun running toward him, his floppy ears and tail wagging happily as the taller man threw at him in delight. </p><p>"Aron hyung, I missed you~~" the malti-poodle whined as he hugged the Welsh corgi to his chest.</p><p>Aron giggled as he patted him on the head. "But you saw me last night, Jjyu ya."</p><p>"That was last night! I havent seen you today yet," the puppy giggled, his eyes sparkling as the two separated and made their way to the picnic mat Aron had thoughtfully set up before Jonghyun arrived. </p><p>The malti-poodle's black tail wagged in delight as he take in the delightful spread Aron had prepare for their spring picnic; cutely cut sandwiches, mini beef burgers and a delicious looking strawberry cheesecake, all waiting to be consumed. </p><p>Flopping down on the mat, Jonghyun licked his plump lips as he avidly watched Aron cut a piece of the cake and passed it to him. </p><p>He moaned in delight as he bit into the cake, savoring the explosion of sweet strawberry and creamy cheese dancing in his mouth. He opened his eyes, and blushed as Aron looking at him with red cheeks. </p><p>The Welsh corgi leaned forward and playfully swiped a finger at the corner of his lips, catching the stray cream left on his chin. "You got something there, Jjyu ya." He said with a low voice, licking the finger. "Sweet. Just like my pretty puppy."</p><p>Jonghyun giggled bashfully as he leaned back, his cheeks hot. "H-hyung!! D-Don't do things like that without any warning! I'll get a heart attack like this!" He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.</p><p>Aron merely raised an eyebrow, smiling smugly at the puppy. "Why not? I'm entitled to say sweet things to my boyfriend." </p><p>"Hyung!!" Jonghyun wailed as Aron threw his head back, laughing brightly as the cherry blossoms continued to gently fall around them. </p><p> Finally swallowing his laughter, Aron leaned back in, his hands gently prying Jonghyun's hands away from his face, his eyes lit up in mirth as he slowly but sweetly peppered light kisses over his face. </p><p>"Silly puppy, I love you so much, you know that right?" The Welsh corgi said before pressing their lips together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>